The present invention relates to circuit board to circuit board connection, and more specifically, this invention relates to high speed connectors of circuit boards.
As the signal lane density on Ethernet switches increases over time, high speed signal lanes are placed on all four sides of devices. It has become advantageous to route the high speed signal lanes on circuit boards as short as possible in order to minimize signal loss and gain the best possible signal integrity. Current circuit board designs are limited in their high insertion losses and long traces, due to the fact that their male to female connector pins are restricted to coupling in a direction parallel to the axis of the pins.
Due to these higher insertion losses, circuit boards must typically be equipped with additional buffer devices. Additional buffer devices not only significantly increase the material cost of the device, they also take up additional space on the device, thus limiting the size capabilities of circuit boards.